


Dean's Nightmare

by li_izumi



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Coda, M/M, POV Dean Winchester, Post-Episode: s09e03 I'm No Angel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:21:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26998138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/li_izumi/pseuds/li_izumi
Summary: Dean's has had a lot of nightmares over the years, a lot of moments that have reoccurringly haunted his dreams, but there is one that looms over all of them, a moment he can never forget. Or Forgive.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 7
Kudos: 14





	Dean's Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on [my tumblr](https://li-izumi.tumblr.com/post/188583366285/deans-nightmare)

Dean didn’t see the first time Cas died, and there was too much going on to really dwell the second time. He’d had vague nightmares of finding Cas with those burnt echoes of wings behind him, or walking over to Cas and seeing that it wasn’t Cas, but Jimmy. Normal nightmare stuff. Nothing on the level of watching Sam get stabbed in front of him, or jumping into the pit of Hell with Lucifer and Michael.

That was, of course, until the Leviathans overtook Cas. He didn’t think there would be anything that would haunt his dreams more than Cas walking into the reservoir and disappearing into the inky blackness.

…Until the image of Cas letting go of his hand in at the gate out of Purgatory replaced it as his go-to for nightmare fuel. Nothing could be worse than letting Cas go, letting him down. For failing him.

Or so he’d thought. 

He hadn’t had one of those Purgatory nightmare in months, because it had been replaced with something far worse.

Bursting into the room and seeing Cas tied to a chair, his angel blade embedded into his newly human chest… that should have been the new image that would haunt Dean’s sleep. But that never had a chance to set. Dean hadn’t gotten to sleep before Ezekiel—no, Gadreel—told him that he had to pick between Cas staying and Sam dying, and Dean couldn’t let Sam die…

That look upon Cas’s face…

Night after night, THAT was the image forever seared into his nightmares…

…The moment when he broke his angel’s heart.


End file.
